


A Mom

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 4





	A Mom

Georgina is your typical rich California mom. She believes in crystals and rocks and all the  
dumb things rich people care about, but her twins don't care about that mostly they just want  
things back to how they used to be. Yes, they resent her for Payton and for favoring him. They  
sometimes wish that she would show love to them and not Payton, like when they were little and  
before she adopted Payton. They would go to the lake and she would take them swimming and  
be like a real mother should be; attentive,compassionate,sweet, kind, and loving. Now, though,  
with Payton it's like they don't even exist and it's just mirth and hostility and discontentment.  
They got the feeling they would never get the mother they once knew back ever again.


End file.
